<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A different Treasure by Thatauthoryouhate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374806">A different Treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate'>Thatauthoryouhate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Trapped, Triple Triad (Final Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alisaie convinces you to accompany her on a quest for treasure, which you accept. One thing leads to another, and you end up caught in a cave-in. How on Eorzea will you pass the time as you await assistance?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alisaie Leveilleur/Reader, Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A different Treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Coerthas Western Highlands, an area you've not needed to visit in quite some time. Furthermore, somewhere you've never seen Alisaie show much interest in. That is until today. Alisaie has in her possession a treasure map, one she claims on good authority will lead to an artefact of immense power. </p><p>While you've had your share of dud treasure maps, you never saw much reason in stopping Alisaie from having her fun. Thus, here you are; yalms deep in an icy cavern. The ceiling is tall enough to not bang your head, though it's hard to tell where it changes to a wall, as it is all a uniform shade of azure. </p><p>The wind blows harshly past you, and you've never been more thankful for the coat you wear over your armour. “You're certain this is the way?” you ask for what feels like the seventh time today. </p><p>Alisaie nods, continuing forward without hesitation. “Without a doubt.”</p><p>The same answer as before, and you feel no closer to the end of your quest. Still, when in doubt push on, and push on you do. Seconds turn to minutes, which soon threatens to become an hour. Your wandering looks like it will never cease, and you're about to ask Alisaie the question again. </p><p>That is when she comes to a sudden stop. The cavern finally turns, and it's the first real sign of progression the entire trip. </p><p>“Is it just me, or does the path get narrower?” you ask, looking down the turn. </p><p>“It does, we should still fit,” Alisaie says, already beginning to walk down it. </p><p>You cannot hold back the sigh from escaping. “I'm more concerned it's easier to block off.”</p><p>“Worst case, we can return to Ishgard.”</p><p>Conceding that she has a point, you suck it up, and follow behind. The trip once again grows stale, and the further you progress, the more you feel the biting cold. A part of you wants to ask Alisaie to warm you up with a quick verfire, though you quickly shake the foolish thought from your mind.</p><p>After a long enough lull, Alisaie decides to break the silence. “I do appreciate you accompanying me, Alphinaud seemed not the least interested.”</p><p>“How can I ignore the prospect of treasure?” you jest, earning a quick chuckle. </p><p>“Right? One would have to be mad.”</p><p>“What do you think it actually is?” you ask, the question silently growing the longer you walk. </p><p>“I'm hoping for a weapon of legend, but it really can be anything,” Alisaie begins. “I hope it's not just an engraved tablet.”</p><p>“I'm sure Y'shtola or Urianger would appreciate that,” you joke, though she seems rather unimpressed. </p><p>“Yes, yes, but I want something I can use.”</p><p>“What if it's an ancient umbrella?” you joke, before stopping in your tracks. Alisaie does the same, and both of you look ahead. An empty room lies in front of you, little azure in sight, only the whiteness of snow. </p><p>Alisaie is all too willing to take point from here, her hand firmly on the hilt of her rapier as she approaches the clearing. You're quick to follow behind, ready to assist if the worst should happen. The distance closes surprisingly quickly, and Alisaie pokes her head into it. </p><p>No traps and no monsters. By all rights it seems clear. Still in her cautious stance, she makes her way to the centre of the clearing. When nothing ambushes her even now, you make to join her. A quick glance around, and you seem to be at the end of the line. </p><p>“Hmm, this isn't right. There's should be another pathway to allow us to progress further,” she explains, already fetching the map from her satchel. Taking the time to unfurl the map, she squints hard as she examines the exact path you should take. </p><p>She suddenly gestures for you to come closer. You do so, looking easily over her shoulder to the map. “See, there's more,” she states, pointing repeatedly at where you should be on the map. Indeed, an even thinner cave should be around here somewhere. </p><p>Peeling your eyes from the map, you have a quick look around. The oddity of snow covering the ground does not escape you, and the walls too look as if they're made of nothing but powdery snow. A thought occurs, perhaps a little poking around will reveal a hidden path. Glancing at the map once more, the way forward should be located almost exactly opposite the way you came in. </p><p>“Let's see,” you mumble aloud, walking towards the desired wall. Looking at it closely, you don't see anything to indicate something is hidden behind. Moving swiftly on, you place your hand on the snow-covered surface. As expected, it's cold to the touch, chilling you even through your gloves. Not wanting to freeze yourself more than necessary, you hastily begin to brush the snow from the wall. </p><p>It drops peacefully to the ground, forming messy piles where it falls. Soon, the familiar Azure hue of the previous passages shines where snow once lay. You can't help but frown. While this is a revelation, it doesn't exactly help to achieve your current goal. </p><p>“Move aside,” Alisaie instructs, and you oblige. </p><p>With you out of the way, she points her rapier towards the wall, and already you know what she's going to do. She closes her eyes, and concentrates intensely on her spell cast. Preparing for her spell, you cover your eyes with your hands, not much fancying the idea of being blinded. </p><p>“Verfire,” she calls softly, jutting her rapier out in a thrust. </p><p>You wait a beat, then nothing. </p><p>Removing your hands from your eyes, you look where fire should have spewed. No sign of fire, you look to Alisaie, who looks positively confused. </p><p>“There's no reason for that not to work,” she states, her ears dropping ever so slightly. </p><p>You hum softly in thought, before reaching into your pockets. You retrieve a mostly smooth, black stone. Etched upon it is the symbol of the Black Mage, and you grin. In a flash your attire made for braving the cold is swiftly switched to the deep purple robes of a Black Mage. Drawing your wooden staff, you aim it where Alisaie once did. </p><p>“Step back,” you warn, and she performs an elegant back-step, taking her more than far enough away from you. </p><p>Flashing your teeth as if intimidating prey, you begin to cast your mighty fire spell. It takes seconds, and the energy roars inside you, ready to unleash a fiery inferno upon your target. Finally, You let out a roar, and unleash fiery death upon the wall!</p><p>Or, rather; that was the plan. </p><p>What actually happens is a rather underwhelming nothing. Frowning, you quickly put your staff away. “It would seem that fire's not allowed.”</p><p>“Verthunder!” Alisaie cries, and you flinch. </p><p>Snapping your head towards her, you can't help but pull a face. “The hell Alisaie!?”</p><p>“I suspected as much, it seems magic is nullified here,” she explains with a smug grin. </p><p>“Still, a warning would have been nice,” you complain, much to Alisaie's amusement. Opting to move on, you sigh. “Looks like this is a bust any way.”</p><p>“Not necessarily, I think you're onto something with this wall,” she begins, and you raise a questioning brow. “I'm thinking you change to one of your more,” she pauses, searching for a word. “Intimidating jobs, and then smash down the wall.”</p><p>“Well, it's worth a shot I guess,” you admit with a nod. </p><p>Wasting no more time, you rummage in your pocket again. It's easy to find the crescent shape of your Warrior's stone, and you pull it out with glee. Giving it a soft squeeze, you once again are engulfed in a flash. Gone is the robes of the black mage, and in their place rests heavy armour of dark crimson. </p><p>You take your time drawing your mighty axe. It appears to be more rock than metal, forged as it was from the very heart of Titan himself. Alisaie does not dare approach you right now, as you pull the weapon back. With all the strength you can muster, you swing you axe against the offending wall. You connect with a dull thud, and you swear the entire room shakes at your blow. </p><p>Eagerly you examine where you struck, and you let out a grunt of disappointment. Not even a damn scratch. A crack sounds from behind, and you turn to where you entered from. All you can do is watch, as a huge chunk of ice drops from the ceiling, embedding itself into the ground. </p><p>“Shit,” you mumble, not able to muster enough anger to yell. </p><p>“It would seem today was a bust after-all,” Alisaie laments with a shrug. “No matter, what say we return to Ishgard?”</p><p>Even while she speaks she readies the simple enchantment. The usual glow begins to engulf her, and then it stops. Still, she stands before you, the reality of the situation sinking in. </p><p>“Ah, even return is being nullified?” she questions, and you can only nod. Alisaie takes a deep breath. “Okay, no need to panic. There are two solutions, first; we carry on in hopes of finding another way out,” she suggests, and you're personally not too optimistic at the prospect. “Or, we find a way to keep warm until help comes. Both Alphinaud, and Urianger know roughly where we are, and are sure to come investigating when we do not return in a day or two.”</p><p>Already you begin to rummage in your item-bag, quickly glossing over what can be best described as junk. Eventually, you find just the things you're looking for. Pulling it free, you reveal a canvas roll. Alisaie raises a brow, but keeps silent. With a victorious grin, you throw the canvas to the air, and it morphs before your eyes into a decent sized tent. </p><p>“Why, and how?” she asks.</p><p>“I always have it on me, I usually just sleep in inns though,” you begin with a chuckle. “As for how, you can thank Stephanivien. A series of screws, springs, and other parts I can't personally name.”</p><p>“It should prove warmer than out here, it can accommodate two?”</p><p>“I'm sure we can manage.”</p><p>With that, you hold open a flap for Alisaie to enter. The second she's in, you close it. You take the time to remove your job stone, and therefore shed your armour. Stripping away your outer layers, you're left with just an under-shirt, and trousers on. The chill of the room bites at you, and you soon say goodbye to it by entering the tent. </p><p>The floor is soft, and almost radiates heat, while also accommodating a sleeping bag and kettle. Of course, the relief of warmth floods over you nicely, and you allow yourself to flop to the ground. </p><p>“How elegant our Warrior of Light is,” Alisaie jokes.</p><p>“So, how do you want to while away our time together hmm?” you ask, ignoring her jape with ease. “Want to talk about boys?” you tease with a chuckle.</p><p>Surprisingly, she goes silent at that. When your curiosity grows, you look at her. Crimson is quite noticeable across her cheeks, and for a brief moment you worry you've crossed a line. </p><p>“W-what do you want to know?” she asks with unusual meekness. </p><p>Well, she seems agreeable at least, and this might be fun. “Let's start simply, what's your type?” you ask, shifting to a sitting position.</p><p>“My type?” she parrots back. </p><p>“You know. What type of person are you generally attracted to?”</p><p>She thinks for a moment, before sighing. “I suppose heroic individuals are quite attractive, and big arms,” she whispers the last part, though not so subtly that you fail to hear it. Shaking her head, she decides to fire back. “What about you?”</p><p>A good question, one you'd usually answer easily, though something tells you 'I don't have type' won't be a good enough answer here. So, why not have a little fun with this. “Hmm, I like fiery women, real jump into a fight types. Being on the short side is rather cute too,” you explain, holding back from adding white-hair into the mix; lest you clue her in onto what you're doing. </p><p>“I-is that right?” she asks, the crimson in her cheeks beginning to spread. One thing's for certain, she's not going to be getting cold anytime soon. </p><p>“Yeah, small enough to overwhelm with hugs, and tough enough to help me in a fight seems pretty ideal,” you confess. As Alisaie busies herself in looking at the floor, you decide to move on. “Let's be more specific, anyone you have your eye on?”</p><p>She remains silent for a long while, and occasionally you catch her flick her eyes up at you, almost as if she's debating whether to answer or not. “That's too private,” she admits after a time. </p><p>“Understandable,” you say with a nod. “I'd not want to reveal my crush either.”</p><p>“You have one?” she asks, finally able to look at you again. </p><p>“Most people do,” you answer with a wink. </p><p>Silence washes over the tent, and it's not entirely a pleasant one. Not wanting to wallow in it forever, you come up with a new idea to pass the time. “How about some Triple Triad?”</p><p>“The card game? I can't say I've ever touched it.”</p><p>“It's simple enough, I'll loan you some cards,” you begin, preparing to teach her how to play.</p><p>- - -</p><p>It feels like hours have passed, and Alisaie has a firm grasp on how to play the card game; even getting to the point where she defeats you regularly. You're on what must be your hundredth game, when a rumbling noise interrupts you. At first, it is odd, but then you smile as you notice your companion's funny face. </p><p>“Hungry?” you ask. </p><p>“Sorry, I didn't think it would be an issue,” she admits, and you quickly wave the notion away. </p><p>Retrieving your item bag, you rummage through it. In mere seconds, you produce several pies of different shapes, and sizes; before laying them out for her to peruse. </p><p>She looks amazed at the selection, before looking at you with curiosity. “Why do you have so many pies in there? And, how can they still be edible?”</p><p>“You wouldn't believe me if I told you, just trust me when I say it works,” you explain, keeping the fact that you don't actually know the answers to yourself. </p><p>Shrugging off your odd response, she picks the pie in the shape of a fish. You know it to be herring pie, not your most favourite, but definitely nutritious. Easily, she adapts to the lack of cutlery, bringing the pastry to her lips. She gives it a testing bite, and her eyes light up as she begins to chew. Her bites grow larger, and quicker. It's almost frightening how fast she devours the pie, even licking her fingers clean.</p><p>“You really were hungry,” you note with a chuckle. </p><p>“It was delicious,” she replies simply, smiling sweetly. </p><p>“I'll pass that on to my culinarian friend.”</p><p>And with that, the pair of you return to your games of Triple Triad.</p><p>- - -</p><p>The pair of you trade wins for an eternity, finally stopping only when Alisaie lets slip a tired yawn. </p><p>“Sleep time?” you ask jokingly. Much to your delight, Alisaie's response is a sleepy nod.</p><p>Silently, she gets to her feet. Seeming to forget about your presence, she removes her upper clothes. You avert your gaze for the most part, though she remains in your peripheral. A good thing too, as she moves on to removing her simple white bra. </p><p>“Alisaie!” you call in an attempt to remind her you're here. </p><p>“It's fine,” she says softly, finishing unclipping her bra, and letting it fall to the floor. Her breasts are nice and perky. Her nipples pointed, and erect. She then goes even further, stripping out of her boots and what just about passes as a skirt. </p><p>She is only still for a moment in nothing but her practical white panties. Moving to the only sleeping bag, she gets inside, obscuring herself from your gaze. Shuffling only slightly, she makes herself comfortable. </p><p>“Ah, I see your game,” you note with a chuckle. It would seem she was in a rush to claim the additional comfort the sleeping bag provides. </p><p>A chuckle escapes her. “It will be warmer if we share,” she offers, and you're certain her drowsiness is keeping her filter at bay. </p><p>Still, her logic is sound. You quickly catch up to her in nakedness, ridding yourself of both your top and trousers in no time. You're not indecent of course, keeping your underwear in place. Hell, you even choose to ignore Alisaie's obvious staring as you make your way to join her. </p><p>She scoots only slightly, giving just enough room for you to slip inside with her. The heat of the bag is refreshing, and you only grow hotter once your movements cease. Alisaie cuddles in close to you, resting her head in the nape of your neck. Her breath caresses against your bare skin, and a tingle runs along your spine. </p><p>You wrap your arms around her, letting your hands rest against her back. It's hard not to notice just how smooth her skin it, and were she not preparing to sleep, you'd chance to stroke her. </p><p>Her breathing begins to slow, and no doubt sleep will soon take her. “We're not telling anyone about this,” she warns, naught above a whisper. </p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>And with that, she drifts off to sleep. You too will join her soon enough, silently hoping help does not stumble upon you before morning...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>